A Day or Two or Maybe a Dozen in the Life of Me
by FraulineTraumer
Summary: 15 year old Felicia Vargas is a prostitute living in the bowels of New York city lying to her friends and family, but is she secretly waiting for her older brother to swoop in and save her?
1. Chapter 1

A Day or Two Or Maybe a Dozen In the Life of Me

Bright lights illuminate the street near the hotel I just left, my latest customer still slumbering away completely unaware that I took everything in his wallet. In other words it was another successful night in the life of me. The life of a whore, prostitute, stripper, call-girl. Not pretty names I know, but I do what I must to survive. That's me, Felicia Veneziana Vargas, a fifteen year old orphan girl living in the rough side of New York, barley affording private school along with having to decide whether to pay for food, tuition, or bills. Food was usually last on the list, which kept me skinny enough for the job, no one likes a fat whore. It was almost funny how I was able to fool everyone at school into thinking that I'm fine, my brilliantly perfected happy go-lucky façade was perfect, I even managed to play dumb in class while acing my tests and turning in all my homework late, late but still perfectly done. Now normally I would only go with a client four times a week but now I went with one every night because my twin brother Lovino (bless his overprotective soul) was moving over from South Italy to come and live with me, so I had to make extra to have enough food for him and have a cushion so that I could work less when he got here. I was still working my ass off and it was two days before he was supposed to arrive.

I slowly trudged home, barely able to hide my slight limp from the nice landlady _and_ make it up two flights of stairs-only falling down twice thank you very much- and to the door of my ratty apartment. I sighed opening the door to what I assumed would be an empty house and flicked the lights on to see that my over protective, bad mouthed, eternally grumpy older brother was sitting on my tattered couch with his bags next to him.

"Ciao sorellina."

"Ciao fratellone."

I ran up and gave him a hug sobbing and whispering how much I missed him as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Calma, calma sorella, io sono qui ora."

"Ti amo, ti amo Lovino, mi sei mancato."

"Mi sei mancata troppo Feli."

"Lovino, cosa è successo? Non avrebbero dovuto essere qui fino a Giovedi."

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to see my little sister a bit early."

"But fratello, I still don't have enough money saved up so that I won't have to work every night and-"

"It's ok Felicia, tomato bastard pulled some strings and got me a waiting job at a nice restaurant, so now I can help pay the bills some."

"Veee~ cousin Antonio is so nice." He put out a hand to pet me on the head and I flinched out of reflex, accidentally showing the bruise on my face. Lovino had a hurt look in his eyes that quickly turned to anger.

"IT WAS THAT POTATO BASTARD YOU WROTE ME ABOUT WASN'T IT?"

"Ve?"

If the flames of hell were smoldering in his eyes then the flames had just doubled in size.

"IS THAT A HICKEY? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"W-Wait Ludwig didn't do anything I swear."

His eyes flickered down to my covered arms and he quickly shot his hand out and pulled up my sleeves revealing a colorful collage of bruises. He started trembling and I knew he was about to blow like Chernobyl.

"Fratello I swear he didn't do any thing. I-I was mugged on my way home is all."

"But on your neck..."

"He had a taser, I'm still a bit dizzy from it." I said smiling a little.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! Walking all the way home by yourself. Even if you called that potato bastard to help you home I would have been happier."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and led me over to my old torn up couch and sat down with me.

"Don't be, just stop being so reckless from now on."

Oh my brother, if you only knew.

"As a matter of fact, I'll pick you up from work myself from now on."

I froze.

"Where _do_ you work any ways?"

"U-Um I clean."

He arched a single eyebrow at me skeptically.

"You clean? Where?"

"I go to different hotels depending on who wants me and I clean."

I said trying to sound nonchalant and to finish it off I even shrugged my shoulders at the end. Seeming content with the answer he relaxed and the questions stopped.

"Fratello, hai avuto qualcosa da mangiare ancora?"

"Sì, ho avuto qualcosa sul modo in qui."

"Questo è un bene. Vuoi che io vi mostrerà la vostra camera?"

"Feli you don't have a guest room, I looked my self. This place is so small damnit."

"I know you're going to take my old room while I take the sofa."

He looked from me to the couch and a look of displeasure crossed his face.

"No, that won't do."

"Frate-"

He picked me up in a fireman's hold and carried me (with me screaming the whole way) down the narrow hall into my bedroom and plopped me down on the bed.

"Fratello~ what was that about? ~"

"We're sleeping here. BOTH of us Feli."

I could see that he was fighting back a blush.

"But fratello we're not little anymore."

"I know dammit but we'll have our clothes on and plus, we're siblings, we'll be fine."

"If you say so."

And so went the first hour of time with my brother. We caught up, he unpacked and for the first time in four years we shared a bed. In the morning we shared a quiet breakfast which, if he had not been there, I would not have had. I was pleased to see that he had already picked up his school uniform so we got dressed and walked to school together.

"Ne, Ne Lovino~"

"What Feli?"

"We're here, this is it, World Academy."

I took pleasure in the shock on his face, I was determined to make him like this place. Soon I had dragged him over half the campus pointing out places and or people he would need to or want to know. Suddenly I caught sight of a shock of bleach blonde slicked back hair.

"Luuuuuuddddyyyy!"

Ludwig looked up just in time to be tackled to the ground courtesy of the 5'2 hyper Italian girl. (that would be me)

"Felicia must we go through this every day? I thought I told you not to call me-"

"Hey you, potato bastard! Let go of mia sorella."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"Oh but I told you that my fratellone was coming over from the mother Italia yesterday, at lunch remember?"

His face flushed red again and his eyes avoid our (me and fratello's) faces.

"Aah yes, now that I think about it you did mention it. Ja, forgive me herr…."

"Lovino."

"It's Romano to you potato bastard!"

"Ah! Lovino~ don't curse!"

I had grabbed Lovino's arm and held him back from tackling Ludwig. He soon started thrashing around trying to get out of my grasp, occasionally hitting me.

"Damnit Veneziana let go of me so I can pummel his a-*crack*Oh god Feli are you ok?"

I fell back onto the sidewalk, one hand on my nose to try and staunch the bleeding and the other on the formerly cracked now broken ribs. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, and I most definitely couldn't talk. By this time Ludwig was by my side, crouched on the ground and trying to pry my hand away from my nose.

"Italien, italien, Felicia, you have to breathe. Felici…."

I tried to take a breath but all I managed to make was a strangled wheeze that made a stabbing pain course through my lungs. Suddenly I started coughing uncontrollably and I felt a pain in my throat and something wet on the hand that had gone from my rib to my mouth when the coughing fit had started. I pulled my hand back and paled at what I saw there, blood. I think there was muffled shouting somewhere, I couldn't really tell for sure, and my hand, the one covered in blood, began to tremble as the edges of my vision began to darken. The last thing I saw was my fratello hovering over me yelling something and shaking me in an attempt to keep me awake. He failed.

Blink. The light. Blink. It hurts. Blink. There's sound now.

"CHIGI! Get off me damn potato bastard!"

"Gah! Romano stop hitting me isn't that what got her here in the first place?"

"Shut up you da-Feli?"

I was forcing my eyes to stay open despite the blinding white that covered the walls of the room. I forced myself to speak around the tube in my airway, my voice not coming out in much more than a hoarse whisper.

"Please, please don't fight."

Quickly Lovino rushed over to my bedside and took my hand in his.

"Feli stai bene? Mi dispiace tanto ti prego perdonami."

"E 'fratello di bene, Ti ho sempre perdonare."

"Grazie, vi ringrazio la mia dolce sorellina prezioso."

"Ti amo Lovino."

"Ti amo Feli. Feli, ho bisogno di parlare di una cosa, in privato."

"Ah sì, Ludwig can you leave us for a minute please?"

"Ah sure, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll look for you at the gate."

With that he departed after giving me a soft smile, leaving me alone with my now grim looking brother. His head was down so a shadow was cast over most of his face while he ground out what seemed to be the hardest words he ever had to say.

"Feli….. when we got you here, th-there was blood running down your legs a-and the doctor, h-he said that you were having a miscarriage."

I paled, looking straight ahead but not seeing anything. There were so many things I was trying to comprehend at once. I stammered trying to come up with a viable excuse.

"L-I l-last w-week, in an a-alley, th-there was this man-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

I recoiled, curling in on myself and let silent tears stream down my face.

"THEY TOLD ME! THE FUCKING DOCTOR TOLD ME THAT YOU CAME IN MONTHLY FOR STD CHECKS!"

I kept my head down unable to meet his furious gaze and muttered the only thing I thought I could say.

"Mi dispiace, ma non eri excatly lì per salvarmi eri?"

Lovino's eyes widened dramatically as tears started to fill his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

I stood alone in my hospital room gathering my things so that I could head off to school-I still had to meet Ludwig at the gate-and the images of the fight with fratello wouldn't leave my mind.

"_THE FUCKING DOCTOR TOLD ME THAT YOU CAME IN MONTHLY FOR STD CHECKS!"_

…_.._

"_Mi dispiace, ma non eri excatly lì per salvarmi eri?"_

_I'm sorry, but you weren't exactly there to save me were you?_

_Lovino's eyes widened dramatically as tears started to fill his eyes. He quickly ducked his head so that his bangs cast a shadow across his face and stood._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, make sure you get home safe."_

_He didn't look up as he exited the room, closing the door behind himself. I was grateful that I could cry in peace, for everything._

I wiped my eyes and grabbed my school bag, quickly exiting the room. I reassured the doctors that I would take the prescribed medication they had given me, and take better care of myself. Both were lies.

"Hey Luddy~"

The blond man turned to face me and a smile lit both of our faces.

"Ah, Felicia, it's good to know that you're alright. You gave me quite the scare yesterday, please don't ever put yourself in harms way for my sake again, ja?"

"But Luddy~ we made a promise remember? You said you would help me when I got in trouble and I would help you too!"

I caught a glimpse of Lovino's dark brown hair in the approaching crowd of students, it caused a spark of panic inside of me.

"N-Ne Ludwig, we should be getting to class ve."

"Ah! You're right, let's go then."

I then gladly followed him to our adjacent lockers and then to our first three classes that we had together-classes that luckily, Lovino and I did not share. Sadly Ludwig and I had to part for our fourth through sixth period classes, all of which I shared with Lovino. I made sure to always avoid eye contact and sit two seats away on all sides. And then it was seventh period, gym, which was my only class with, my best girl friend and my manager, Jae Hee. As soon as we had started our laps she caught up to me so that we could talk.

"Please, please, please tell me you have a client for me after school."

"Eh? You usually like to have some time to do homework then. I mean you have an offer but I'm not sure you'd-"

"I'll take it."

"Alright but I warn you he looks like a rough one, mentioned being into BDSM. Be careful 작은 꽃."

At the end of school I hugged Ludwig goodbye and headed off quickly to meet my client for the night before Lovino could stop me.

()

I lay there in the cheap bed of a motel 6, bruises and cuts littering my naked body. Jae Hee had been right, the man had been very into bondage and I had the dark bruises and chaffing marks on my ankles and wrists to prove it. I picked up my cell phone to call Jae-unni*, but the screen to my horror read call disconnected.

"Dannazione*, I hate it when I butt-dial during sex."

I fiddled with, my phone trying to find out who the poor sap I called was. Just as I was about to find out who I had called the motel door was slammed open, and who was to be there other than my darling older brother who panting and red faced most likely from running up two flights of stairs.

"Dannazione, Felicia, are you just trying to get pre-"

"F-Fratello please, please don't. I'm scared, and embarrassed, and hurt. So please, just please don't say I told you so."

"…whatever, lets just get you to the hospital-"

"No!"

"You idiot, if those cuts get infected then you could-"

"I know! But I'll get arrested if anyone at the hospital finds out, besides there's a drug store where we can get some medical supplies a-"

"Does this mean you'll stop?"

"Dispiace, ma non."*

()

Translations

Ok for the first phrase in Italian the translation is the next line

작은 꽃 Korean meaning little flower

Dannazione mean damn it

Unni is a Korean honorific used by a younger female addressing an older sister or just an older female friend

dispiace, ma Italian meaning non sorry but no

hope you enjoy


End file.
